


Fundraising

by tarigwaemir (troisroyaumes)



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Drabble Meme, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/tarigwaemir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiruma never passes up a chance to make money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fundraising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucathia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/gifts).



> Written for [Lucathia](http://lucathia-rykatu.livejournal.com/) on the word "money".

"One thousand yen, for a batch of Anezaki's chocolates!" Hiruma announced. Immediately, there was a mad dash for the clubhouse.

"Me! I want chocolate from Senpai!"

"Mamori-chan! I'll pay _two_ thousand for your chocolate!"

"I can't believe you're selling them," Mamori said. "Those were for the team, not for the entire school."

"Never pass up a fundraising opportunity." Hiruma smirked and changed the sign to read "¥2000".


End file.
